1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor apparatuses may be constructed of transistors and operate by receiving a voltage from the outside thereof. The semiconductor apparatuses may generate an internal voltage having a desired voltage level by receiving a voltage from outside the semiconductor and use the generated voltage inside the semiconductor.
The characteristics of a semiconductor apparatus configured of transistors may be changed according to temperature, voltage, and process changes.
The semiconductor apparatus may operate by receiving only voltages having a preset voltage level from outside the semiconductor, and voltages generated inside the semiconductor apparatus may also have preset voltage level.
Accordingly, even when characteristics of the semiconductor apparatus are changed according to temperature, voltage, and process changes, since the semiconductor apparatus only operates using a preset voltage level, it is highly likely that the semiconductor apparatus will malfunction.